


Kuroken SASO 2015 BR Fill

by ninja_ninjin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninja_ninjin/pseuds/ninja_ninjin





	Kuroken SASO 2015 BR Fill

Kenma sits on a bench at the train station. His button-up shirt isn't doing him any favors in this weather. He never liked the heat here in Tokyo.  
The cicadas were chirping so loud that he didn't hear the tall figure walk up next to him. Dressed in a tracksuit, messy hair that haphazardly covers one eye.

"It's been a while..." Kuroo makes his presence known as the cicada quiet down.

Kenma looks up slightly taken aback, about as startled as he ever really gets. 

"....Yeah, 3 years?"

Kuroo plops down next to him. They're not in a rush to speak. To be honest, they don't really have to say much.

Kuroo breaks the silence  
"Sorry to hear about your aunt. It's a terrible reason to have to come back home" 

"Yeah, it's been a while though. I was due for a visit, just....maybe not under these circumstances."

More silence, Kuroo attempts to fill the empty air.  
"Was it hard getting off from work? Traveling down from Aomori is no short trip, you'd probably miss quite a few days"

"It wasn't a problem...." Kenma responds shortly.

Kuroo scratches his head.  
"Umm...you're still staying with friends? The last time we mailed each other you mentioned you were looking for a place."

"No, my..." Kenma pauses  
"My girlfriend and I found a place."

Kuroo turns his head and stares forward, his expression goes blank. A train rushes past them, the sound of it blaring.

He didn't know. They haven't spoken much since Kenma left to work in Northern Japan. They didn't have a fight, or a falling out. They just grew up. They grew away.

He didn't know.

As the train moved on, the silence returned.

Kenma understood what this meant. He knew what Kuroo was feeling without Kuroo having to say anything. Kenma has gotten better about reading people.  
He's learned well.

Kuroo snaps out of it and cracks a smile.  
"HA! I was beginning to worry about you. You play it cool but I figured you'd get lonely up there eventually"

Kuroo quickly gets up.  
"Sheesh, and here I was in Tokyo worrying about Kenma Kozume, the quiet pudding head. You've grown up, I'm prou....I'm happy for you" 

He forces a smile and begins to walk away.

Kenma pops off the bench.  
"Kuroo, I-"

"Save it, we'll talk later. I'll see you at the funeral tomorrow."

Kenma watches as Kuroo walks down the platform and down the stairs. He didn't want to tell him. He didn't want to tell him that he didn't need him anymore because he knew how it would make Kuroo feel.  
They grew apart because they had to. Kenma is a better person now because of Kuroo, but he needed to be his own person. 

That meant leaving.

Sweat rolls past Kenma's sharp eyes.  
He missed the heat here in Tokyo.


End file.
